monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Mutt
Monster Mutt is a custom bodied monster truck driven by Shane Phreed, but has had many drivers over its career. It has competed in every World Finals since 2003 and even got the championship in 2010 under Charlie Pauken. In 2017, Cynthia Gauthier starts driving the truck for the European Tour. Prior to it's 2016 re-design, the truck was notorious among drivers for having a small windshield and, a smaller field of vision. History * 2003 - Monster Mutt debuts under Chad Reed. Due to a family emergency, Todd Frolik would then take over as driver. Frolik drives Monster Mutt its first World Finals. * 2004 - Two Monster Mutts campaign driven by Bobby Z and Bryan Winston. * 2005 - Monster Mutt began using it's trademark tail at the World Finals 6. George Balhan drives the truck in the European Tour. * 2006 - Charlie Pauken competes in the Monster Jam World Finals with Monster Mutt. * 2007 - Mike Wine and Alex Blackwell takes over driving duties. Monster Mutt is featured in Monster Jam the Video Game. * 2008 - Whit Tarlton joins the team. Wine and Tarlton share driving duties with Alex Blackwell driving the truck for the European Tour. * 2008 - Blackwell leaves the team. Monster Mutt is featured in Monster Jam Urban Assault. * 2009 - Wine leaves the team to drive Backwards Bob. Lee O'Donnell took the reigns of Monster Mutt sharing the wheel with Tarlton. * 2010 - Paul Cohen drives Monster Mutt during Monster Jam Live in Atlanta. Ryan Anderson made his competition debut in Sand Dana Creech make their competition debuts with Monster Mutt. Charlie Pauken wins the World Finals XI freestyle championship with the Monster Mutt body on Grave Digger #22, scoring the second highest winning number in World Finals history. Chad Tingler runs the body on Grave Digger #14 for it's final run at the first stadium event in Philadelphia. * 2011 - Joe Miller joined the Monster Mutt team and shares driving duties with Creech and Tarlton. * 2012 - Dana Creech stops driving for Monster Jam. * 2013 - Joe Miller stops driving Monster Mutt. * 2014 - Whit Tarlton finishes his last year driving in Monster Mutt. * 2015 - Dustin Brown starts driving an all new Monster Mutt chassis in the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series where he would finish 3rd, getting a spot in World Finals 16. * 2016 - Another new chassis debuts (the 2015 edition becomes Monster Mutt: Junkyard Dog ) along with a 3D body with Bryce Kenny driving. Charlie Pauken drives once again at Monster Jam World Finals 17. Jon Zimmer drives the truck in East Rutherford. * 2017 - Kevin Crocker takes over as the driver of Monster Mutt, as Bryce Kenny moves to Mohawk Warrior. Charlie Pauken drives Monster Mutt at World Finals 18. Cynthia Gauthier runs the truck for the European Tour, even performing a backflip in France. * 2018 - Kevin Crocker drives again in the Monster Jam Arena Tour. Cynthia Gauthier drives Monster Mutt at World Finals 19, and once again for the European Tour. After the Monster Jam Arena Tour, Kevin retires and Shane Phreed filled-in for him for a few shows. After the retirement of the trucks teammate Pablo Huffaker, Shane stepped away from driving the truck. It is currently unknown what will happen to the truck after Pablo's retirement as the truck currently is not lined up for any events. Due to the popularity and legacy of the truck, it is most likely it will receive a new driver. World Finals Appearances * 2003 - Todd Frolik * 2004 - Bobby Z * 2005 - Bobby Z * 2006 - Charlie Pauken * 2007 - Charlie Pauken * 2008 - Charlie Pauken * 2009 - Charlie Pauken * 2010 - Charlie Pauken (won freestyle) * 2011 - Charlie Pauken * 2012 - Charlie Pauken * 2013 - Charlie Pauken * 2014 - Charlie Pauken * 2015 - Dustin Brown * 2016 - Charlie Pauken * 2017 - Charlie Pauken * 2018 - Cynthia Gauthier Trivia * The truck spawned from the combination of two cancelled trucks, being the dog theme of Beware of the Junkyard Dog, and Hulk. The original bottom clip where the latter's teeth would have been set in (where the tongue is) can be seen in images of the truck at its debut show. * The truck has been driven at least once by more than 20 drivers throughout the truck's career. Gallery Screenshot_2018-05-07-17-40-50.png|At the debut show of Oakland, 2003. Notice the bottom clip under the tongue Mutt1204a.jpg|Monster Mutt 2003-2005 Mutt1204b9.jpg Redbluff32.jpg|Monster Mutt on a Team Meents chassis in 2005 Mutt05.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2005, note the tail hasn't been added yet Mutt06.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2006, the tail has been added but it's a smaller version Mmut208e.jpg 7127230257_cb6c148e90_z.jpg Mutt08.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2008 on a Patrick chassis and with the current tail 0b0ac8ea-b0be-4c6f-a5de-4d10f0f329ff.jpg|Monster Mutt's leap at the 2007 World Finals ad0dd24c-f44f-43ab-91e2-51e777d7f37d.jpg|Monster Mutt on Charlie Pauken's Grave Digger chassis monstermutt2010.jpg|Monster Mutt on Grave Digger 14 13183390_1702161416717295_1015710767_n.jpg 2014 23- Monster Mutt (2).jpg|2014 Monster Mutt toy. MonsterMutt.jpg|Monster Mutt's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. Mascot-2.jpg|Monster Mutt's Mascot Costume monster mutt 2016.jpg|Monster Mutt 2016 Muttbrown mockscene 02 0.jpg 10442432_523032244503028_8117019562541518750_n.jpg|Monster Mutt ATV used during the FS1 Point Series Tour 2015 3968035 orig.png 6407550 orig.png 5494590 orig.png 2015_164_monstermutt.jpg MMKidsTFINAL.jpg MJ BirthdayCLubAd.jpg 20160317 143627.jpg|Monster Mutt Creatures design D9eb48c8036b4a940a339f9e59e7338d.png|Ditto IMG_0367.JPG|Monster Mutt ATV used for the 2017 & 2018 arena tours 15873537_10212119701496073_4146207535133378268_n.jpg|Ditto Unnasadsadsamed.jpg|Monster Truckin' Pals Cartoon Monster Mutt IMG_0424.JPG|Ditto BuHIE500 400x400.jpg MAW7.jpg S-l1600-1506881710.jpg 00018039-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy monster-jam-truckin'-pals-wooden-vehicles-monster-mutt--5D4A9739.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks